


Peekabee

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Sweet Bee/Peekablue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: From what Adora gave us, Sweet Bee and Peekablue are dating. But what did they look like and what happened during the All Princess Ball?





	Peekabee

Glimmer, Adora, Bow, and the other princesses did not notice two other princesses standing together holding hands at the Princess Prom. The first lady had white skin and hair colored blue and green. Her dress was soft and feathery, starting with a green color at the top and moving down to a deep blue at the hem. A neat array of peacock feathers adorned the back of her dress, framing her head, though the feathers were neither too large nor too small. A set of dark blue high heels fit on her feet, slightly uncomfortable as they were. The woman closed her eyes for a brief moment, then gasped.  
She turned to her partner. “I think there may be something dangerous happening in the future. I spotted an unfamiliar metal ship outside of Castle Chill. It didn’t look like anything the Rebellion would use.  
“I’m sure we will be fine, Peekablue,” her partner reassured. “Let’s go dance and enjoy ourselves.”  
Sweet Bee was an African American woman with black hair tied in an elegant thick bun. Her dress was a velvet black with small yellow honey-comb designs along the front. A yellow pin with a bee image on top, kept her bun in place. Her gold ringlets around her wrists also had a distinctive etchings shaped like honeycombs. Finally, dainty hive-shaped gold earrings hung from her ears.  
The two women walked down the cold steps, holding hands. Though the two companions hadn’t interacted with the other princesses thus far, they still did their part to support the Rebellion. On occasion, the people of Bright Moon would come to Peekablue and ask her of events happening far off. She would explain a Horde village attack here, an impoverished village there, among other situations, allowing the Rebellion to take corrective action.   
Sweet Bee, on the other hand, was still getting used to her new life on Etheria. A while ago, she and her bee people had evacuated their planet just before their sun went supernova. Sweet Bee had been sent off to scout space for a suitable world to call home. She so happened to have found Etheria to be a suitable place and told her people. However, Hordak had initially decided to use her people as mindless slaves for his army. With Sweet Bee and her people being peaceful, this led to them almost being captured. Thankfully, Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, and Perfuma were there to help them. (This had happened before Adora became a Rebel).   
“Ooh show me your warrior form again!” Peekablue said.  
“Why would I do that?” Sweet Bee asked. “I don’t want people to see it.”  
“Because you look cute, no matter what form you take. They don’t call you Sweet Bee for nothing.”  
Sweet Bee blushed. “You may be able to see far into the distance, but can you see what will happen next?”  
Sweet Bee landed a small kiss on Peekablue’s white cheek, this time causing her cheeks to turn pink.  
“Did not see that coming,” she admitted with a grin.  
Sweet Bee looked around the room and spotted a less crowded area. She took Peekablue’s hand and steered her toward the quieter spot.   
After looking around, Sweet Bee whispered, “Are you ready?”  
Peekablue nodded.  
Sweet Bee’s features morphed into a human-insect creature. Her brown eyes grew in size and turned black. Bee wings sprouted from her back and slender bug limbs appeared; one alongside each of her arms. Two antennae appeared on the top of her head, enhancing her senses. In her hands, she conjured a glowing ball shaped like a hive. In her other hand, a bottle of healing ambrosia appeared.   
Several wondering guests nearby gave her looks of disgust and fear. Peekablue, however, stared lovingly at the creature before her.  
“You look as ready for battle as ever,” she said.  
“You know I don’t like to fight very much,” Sweet Bee replied with a buzzing tone to her voice. “I only came here to show my support to the other princesses. After the event I have to get back to my people to help them with meetings.”  
“Take all the time you need,” said Peekablue. Peekablue reached for the bottle of ambrosia, but Sweet Bee held it away from her.  
“I know it gives you energy and heals you, but it’s only to be used for emergencies. Our concoctions are generally only shared among my kind.”  
“I understand,” said Peekablue, withdrawing her hand.  
In a flash of orange light, Sweet Bee turned back into her regular self. 

Peekablue and Sweet Bee wondered off to the dance floor as music began to play. Not too far away, Peekablue noticed Mermista talking amiably to the Star Sisters. The sisters were Jewelstar, Starla, and Tallstar, each with their own sets of powers.   
“So you’re not friends with them, huh?” asked Peekablue.  
“No,” said Sweet Bee. “Mermista is alright, but I’ve often thought of the Star Sisters as vain and selfish.”  
“I don’t think they’re that bad,” mentioned Peekablue. “Jewelstar can conjure protective armor around herself, similar to Frosta. Tallstar can stretch herself to be taller. And Starla can project spells of light like Glimmer and sense danger, kind of like me.”  
Sweet Bee leaned in closer. “No one can sense danger like you can.”  
Peekablue playfully shoved her. “Let’s save the flirting for later, shall we? Let’s just make a good impression and enjoy the night.”  
The two women danced away, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. They didn’t notice Adora following Catra around or the fact that Glimmer was trying to keep an eye on the elusive Scorpia.  
It was only when the gem bombs went off that the two women became concerned.  
“I knew there was something strange going on!” said Peekablue, her fears confirmed.  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here!” called Sweet Bee. Together, they ran outside the castle with the other partygoers, escaping the fight between the prominent Horde members and the Rebellion.  
An eerie silence soon followed.  
Peekablue and Sweet Bee huddled together on a snowy hill not too far from the ice palace.   
“They…they captured the Rebellion members,” gasped Peekablue. Her body glowed as she witnessed the event from afar. “It looks like they disguised their own members as Frosta’s guards. Bow and Glimmer have been taken!”  
“What can we do now?” asked Sweet Bee.  
“I suppose we can only hope that Adora has a plan to help save them.”  
“Why can’t we go and help?” Sweet Bee asked, hand son her hips.  
“Because,” said Peekablue looking straight ahead, “I sense that we won’t be in the rest of Season 1.”  
Sweet Bee stared in silence.  
“Or…in Season 2 for that matter. Come on, please let us be in Season 3.”  
“What in Etheria’s name are you talking about?” Sweet Bee demanded. “Who are you talking to?”  
“It’s no big deal,” she said, brushing the issue aside.  
“You know, sometimes your power to see into the universe has got you talking to imaginary aliens.”  
“It’s what I do. Besides, I think we’ve got just as good of a chance to shine as our versions from a much older timeline.”  
Sweet Bee slapped her in the face. “Snap out of it! Let’s go inside somewhere and warm up. The cold may be getting to you.”  
“Couldn’t agree more,” said Peekablue, rubbing her cheek. “When we get inside, I’m having the largest cup of hot cocoa there is.”  
“I’m sharing it with you, then,” said Sweet Bee.  
“That’s one way to warm ourselves up. Though, I’m thinking of another special way to do so. At my place.” Peekablue winked.  
“In your room?”  
“Where else?”  
Both of them laughed and made their way through the icy land.


End file.
